


Dom

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [24]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak zbudować idealny dom?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 24 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

Budując dom, musisz zacząć od solidnych fundamentów. Następnie ustawić ściany, stosując się ściśle do wcześniej ustalonego planu. Tylko w ten sposób masz pewność, że wszystkie pomieszczania będą sensownie rozmieszczone i w pełni funkcjonalne. Jeszcze tylko zrób podłogi i pomaluj ściany. O, w tym pokoju połóż tapetę, a tutaj kafle, bo to kuchnia.

Meble oczywiście musisz mieć wygodne i pasujące do siebie. W pokoju dziecięcym kolorowe, ale niezbyt krzykliwe, a w sypialni seniora rodu ciepłe i przytulne. Nie wolno Ci zapomnieć o bujanym fotelu.

 

I gotowe. Szkoda tylko, że Twój idealny dom istnieje wyłącznie w grze.

Zupełnie, jak Twoja idealna rodzina.


End file.
